LARRY STYLINSON ONE SHOTS AND SHORT STORIES
by HazeLilyBluera
Summary: i've never understood what love was really like but i felt it for the first time looking at larry stylinson.


_**SUMMARY: LOUIS SMOKES BEHIND HARRY'S BACK, HARRY GETS ANGRY, FLUFF AT END.**_

"Hold on Danielle, I'm going to take a short break, okay?" I tell my fake girlfriend. She nods and concentrates on knocking over the pins while I grab my cigarettes and sneak out.

I know I'm not supposed to smoke. But I need a break. Danielle's a sweet girl and all, but I don't feel a spark at all with her. I don't know why I still need a beard since we're on a hiatus, but I still have to date girl after girl. And I can't believe people think my son is a fake doll. Freddie's real, but I didn't mean to have him... it was a foolish, drunk, depressed one night stand I had with my best friend who has become one of my worst friends now.

I light the cigarette and let the smoke flow out of my mouth. Harry doesn't want me to smoke. Nobody does. I don't want to. I promised Harry I wouldn't, but I still secretly do to relieve the stress. I do it less often, but I do longer drags. I sit myself against the wall and take another drag. Guilt builds inside of me. I'm letting everyone down by doing this, but what can I do? It's obsessive and helps me through the pain, at least for the duration.

I throw the cigarette into the trashcan instead of stamping on it like I usually do. I know Harry cares a lot about global and environmental issues, so I'm trying for him. It's not my best effort but I love him to shreds and the least I can do is compost, recycle, and not litter.

As soon as I head back inside, Danielle runs up to me. "LOUIS! I KNOCKED OVER ALL THE PINS!" she practically screams.

I smile proudly. She's like a sister to me. "That's great, Danielle," I say encouragingly. "You're so much better than me at this."

Her grin drops. "Wait, Lou, were you smoking? I'm really sorry you have to spend the night again."

My breath shortens. "I'm sorry, how do you know?" Is all I can manage.

"Your breath," she says sadly and softly. Oh shit! I forgot to put in a breath mint. "If Harry finds out, he'll be so upset."

"I know," I nod, closing my eyes. "Wish I could stop."

"Me too," Danielle whispers. "Please try to... I know it's hard for you and Harry but he doesn't... I mean don't take this too harshly, but he handles this a lot better than you do."

"I know, I'm so sorry," I repeat glumly. "Let's get back to bowling okay? Don't want anyone to come to some crazy conclusions."

 **1D1D1D**

"LOUIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

As soon as I close the front door of our LA house, Harry shoves his laptop in front of my face. I'm surprised by the greeting. "What, Haz?" I ask, confused.

"Like you don't know!" he hisses. The contents on the screen reads: _Louis Tomlinson has cheeky cigarette as he enjoys bowling date with girlfriend Danielle Campbell_.

"Haz..." I can't say anything. I'm so guilty, a tear rolls down my face.

"Louis, I thought I told you to stop! Do I mean that little to you?!" He slams the laptop shut and I cower, sobs escaping me. Nothing can describe how bad I feel for letting my love and my life down... Harry is my life, as silly as it sounds.

"IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME AND CARED, YOU'D STOP THIS HABIT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screams.

"Harry, I do love you, I-you're my life; my everything, please, I'm sorry, so sorry," I plead. I reach out my hand to grab him to keep him from storming away, but he slaps my arm, making it sting almost as much as my heart is.

"Leave me alone, okay. I need time." Harry tucks the laptop under his arm and clomps up the stairs.

"Okay," I whisper softly, feeling my heart shatter. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me again. I gasp for breath as a panic attack comes over me. I don't realise tears are rolling nonstop down my cheeks until I taste the salty liquid. I deserve it, though. I deserve the pain. I don't deserve a perfect boy like Harry. Drenched in my own tears, I slip into unconsciousness, falling to the cold kitchen floor.

 **1D1D1D**

I open my eyes. Arms are wrapped around me comfortingly and someone is whispering, "I love you Lou. I'm sorry, I love you," repeatedly. I turn my face up to find Harry's chin resting on my head. He looks down at me and bursts out crying. "Darling, I'm so so so sorry," he chokes. "I love you."

I smile bravely and adoringly, reaching up a hand to stroke his curls. "Sweetheart, it was no one's fault but mine. I went behind your back like that. I love you so much. I can't live without you."

"No, it's my fault. I should've helped you instead of yelling. How am I so lucky to have someone like you? I don't deserve you. You forgave me too easily-"

"No baby, I don't deserve you," I cut in. "I didn't try hard enough for you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you so much," is all he sobs.

I gently press my lips to his. It feels so good, after two days without him, to finally touch him again.

Harry cups my face and kisses me deeper. I smile, tearing up a bit. I pull back.

"Can't express how much I love you," I whisper, leaning in again. He closes the small gap between us. I link my hands together through his hair, tugging adoringly and gently at a soft curl. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. We make out till we're out of air.

It's like we were destined to be. Our bodies mold into each other perfectly. No matter where we are, as long as we're together, there's nothing to lose.

"I'll never smoke again," I state.

"Really?"

"I promise for sure this time, and if I do, you can help and we can have angry make-up sex," I reassure him.

He grins. "Sounds good, love."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything in the world."

I grab him and kiss him fully. Our lips work together as we scoot closer to each other lovingly.


End file.
